The game of golf is in a class by itself compared to other sports. The requirement of the player, is very demanding and in every respect. It is challenging and sometimes rewarding. It is an anomaly to find a person who can successfully play golf without extensive training. The game is vexing and frustrating, wherein, great deal of effort is required even for slight progress.
The body must be able to coordinate a great number of movements in proper order and timing, to be able to strike an inch and a half ball at its center with a long implement, and hope the ball finds it way to the hole. But it is a challenge and fun. It is a difficult game to master and the invention presented herein, will improve the implements and encourage the player. But it will still require skill and effort to excell.